kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Urataros
Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?) is the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, allowing transformation into Den-O Rod Form. The form given to him by Ryotaro is turtle-like in appearance, with his weapon being the Uratarod (ウラタロッド, Urataroddo?), a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. Furthermore, Urataros was well-aware of Ryotaro being a Singularity Point, making his contract to him on purpose—though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Hana later debunks this entirely. Biography When he possesses Ryotaro, he usually states the words, "Hey, will you let me fish you?" (お前、僕に釣られてみる？, Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru??). He is also aware of the evil Imagin planning to destroy time, but simply does not want to commit it. Despite his cool exterior, there's indication that he's somewhat of a coward and lies just for self preservation. Urataros is a casanova with a very convincing personality, owning the ability to convince almost anyone by speaking to them, stating that each one his words contains a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. It's due to this philosophy that no one but Ryotaro trusts him. While Momotaros gets Ryotaro in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Ryotaro in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. As part of being a liar and a convincer, Urataros is the best speaker of the Taros, and has possessed Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something (when Ryotaro is arrested for kidnapping, Urataros is able to get him exonerated, apparently cramping the hand of the stenographer in the process). Despite these negative traits however, he does show genuine concern for Ryotaro's well being, as well as becoming enraged due to the multiple deaths caused by the Gigandeath created from the Kraken Imagin in the past. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Urataros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. When Urataros possessed Ryotaro's body with the right words to women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses. Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form Rod Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's second form, used while Ryotaro is possessed by Urataros. When in Rod Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a rod-style weapon. Rod Form gains the ability to perform underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power but suffers a loss of physical powers and jumping height. Urataros himself assumes this form when he borrowed Ryotaro's Belt to fight off the Mole Imagin he tricked, and again during "Final Countdown" to fight the army of revived Imagin. This form is one of the least used of Den-O's forms, as Urataros rarely fights. However, when the fight occurs in the proximity of water or if the other Imagin are unable to fight, Urataros will assist with his fishing skills. Rod Form is also only one of two forms that uses a Rider Kick as part of its standard finisher, pinning the enemy with the rod as a harpoon before executing the flying side kick. The Aura Armor and Denkamen resembles a sea turtle, the animal associated with the legend of Urashima Taro, upon which Rod Form is based. Gallery Den-O-Ryotaro-Urataros-1-.jpg 220px-Den-O-urataros2.jpg Deno-ar-rodform-1-.jpg Urataros.png Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Imagin